Valentine Love Drabbles
by joelcoxriley
Summary: Drabbles that Admiralkirk and I did for Valentine's Day. They mainly deal with our stories but we will also take requests.
1. Hybris and Solona

**Valentine's Day Drabbles**

**Mouse and Solona**

**Written by: Joelcoxriley**

**A/N: Alright, so these are random Valentine's Day Drabbles that I have been thinking of doing for Valentine's Day. This one is not very romantic at all, but leads up to Solona and Kirk's one shot that was written by Admiralkirk. Admiralkirk has been a wonderful help and I would like to thank him for helping me out. Either way this is based on my story Never Fear the Demon(which is in its early stages). All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

The sound of claws scraping about the stone floor of the Dragon Temple seemed to echo through the great halls as Solona made her way through them.

The black dragoness hung her head low, trying to listen for approaching footfalls but heard none except for her own claws. It was the same noise in a constant pattern. Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack.

Picking her head up, Solona was sure no dragon was near as her muscles began to relax. It didn't stop her wings, however, from stretching in slight nervousness, the faded grey membrane blocking the light produced from the strange Temple.

Approaching her chamber door, Solona looked around briefly before stepping up to the door, the door sensing her presence as it opened. As she stepped inside, the black high dragon couldn't help but wonder what kind of magic made those doors operate as they did. It must have been the Dragon Temple's magic. It was overflowing with energy, much like The Circle.

The chamber was rather spacious with a large, overly stuffed bed and fluffy pillows. The bedding, pillows and curtains were a deep satin with gold embroidery. The chamber also had two pillars for support, the thick columns being wrapped by vines that made their way up to the ceiling. In Solona's opinion, the room was nothing but beautiful.

"Is there a reason for this privacy?" Solona turned her head towards the voice and smiled.

"Hello, Hybris. And yes, there is." Solona replied, the small dragoness suddenly squirming with anticipation.

"Why are you so...jumpy?" Hybris asked, cocking his head to the side, the large, wingless drake perfectly comfortable in her bed.

"I have something for you, Mouse." Solona replied, the pride demon getting up and stretching, his maw opening wide as he yawned lazily.

"Truly? Hmmm, my curiosity is peaked." Mouse admitted, the light reflecting off his golden scales gently, the bed creaking as he jumped down, instinctively sniffing her. He didn't smell another's sent on her. All he smelled was the purple male and black and red female on her. He could feel his anger rise slightly at the purple dragon's scent. Still, her scent was stronger than the others, and it calmed the demons underlying fear.

"Hang on! It's in the drawer." Solona replied, turning back into her human form as she giggled, running to the drawer almost like a child.

Mouse cocked his head to the side, his curiosity growing at his partner's eagerness. He watched as Solona grabbed whatever it was from the drawer, hiding it behind her back as he approached him. She couldn't help but smile.

The drake used its superior height to its advantage, craning its neck to try and look at the object the woman was hiding only for her to move away.

"No, no! Guess!" Solona grinned, her blue eyes sparkling as the golden drakes green eyes shown with curiosity, darkening with slight annoyance.

"Pardon?" Mouse asked, confused. Why the hell did she want him to guess? Why did she even want to give him something?

"Because!" Solona replied.

"But, because isn't..." Mouse gave up, sighing in defeat. "...Very well. I'll guess." Mouse muttered, hearing a loud "Yay!" from the mortal that caused the demon to flinch slightly.

"Oh, sorry. Okay, now guess!" Solona smiled. It seemed like if her smile got any bigger her face would crack in half. Mouse found himself chuckling darkly, but quickly pushed the thoughts away.

"Alright...a...staff?" Mouse asked, Solona shaking her head.

"...Lyrium dust?" Mouse guessed. He heard of blood mages force feeding templars so much their eyes would liquefy. He wondered how well that would work on annoying dragons? A certain pink dragon...

"Nope." Damn!

"...A dead templar?" Mouse asked, hoping the answer was yes before realizing it had to be something that she could hold in her hand. Damnit!

Solona frowned, Mouse sighing.

"This is stupid." Mouse stated, Solona's frown turning into a smile as she suddenly held up something shiny, Mouse moving back a step as the reflexion hurt his eyes.

"Don't you love it!?" Solona asked, Mouse calming down as he realised it was just...jewelry?

"...errrrrrr..." Mouse stared at the object, trying to understand why she would give it to him. It was jewelry! What would he want with jewelry? His response was highly intelligent as well.

"Yeah...sure..." Mouse replied slowly, not even sure what to say. He looked at Solona, and noticed the smile still on her face.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Mouse asked, not liking this at all. He didn't understand the purpose of being given something so useless.

"Try it on!" Solona cried. Mouse could feel his blood turn cold and his body go stiff. He wasn't some little girl's dress up doll! The nerve this woman had!

"I...think not." Mouse hesitated, feeling offended as his posture became more assertive than its formerly docile stance.

"W...What?" Solona asked, her smile instantly disappearing, her lip beginning to quiver and her eyes beginning to water. "You...You don't like it?"

"No. What use is a piece of garnished metal going to be to me?" Mouse asked, his voice naturally soft yet stern. At least he wasn't completely upset with her. If he was,his voice would have changed.

"I...I wanted to give you something." Solona answered. Why couldn't he just see that she wanted to do something nice for him? It was his first physical body. Why couldn't he see that she cared for him, valued him, but he was rejecting her. She could feel her heart seize in pain.  
"Don't waste your time on such useless objects." Mouse snorted, glaring at the piece of metal. He couldn't look at her. Looking at her only made the strange feeling in his chest throb more. What was it?

Tears fell down Solona's face, her face red with her worked up nerves that was slowly being replaced by anger.

"You're a selfish bastard." Solona spat, throwing the necklace on the floor in rage as she walked out of her chambers, her tears quickly drying. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she needed a place to think.

Mouse felt his anger rise, fighting the urge to go after her. He didn't know why, but he felt time he had to. What's worse, he could feel himself losing control.

Mouse looked at the necklace on the ground, realizing it was...heartshaped? Why?

Ignoring it, Mouse stepped on the necklace, feeling it crack and shatter under his weight. Pulling his paw away, he barely felt the sharp shards embedded in his paw and the blood seeping onto the floor.

**I'm sure Admiralkirk and I will make more of these in the near(or far) future. If anyone would like us to make a one shot with a certain couple just let us know. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Kirk and Solona

**Valentine's Day Love Drabbles**

**Kirk and Solana part 1**

**Written by: Admiralkirk**

**A/N Ok so here's a love drabble that I decided to do for Joelcoxriley and her valentines stuff. It's going to be about Kirk who is my character and Solana which is her character. It will take place in a random part of her story that she's creating called Never fear the Demon. Anyway I think I've said all I need to say so when you're done reading feel free to tell me anything I did good on(or bad I'm ok with honest criticism but no flames).**

Solana was walking through the halls of the Temple angry at her demon friend Mouse, she had wanted to give him a gift since he had a real body now and she had come to like him in the time they knew each other. She never expected him to be so devoid of basic emotions of gratitude.

She had used the small amount of money she was able to get in this new world to get him a nice necklace and he thought about using it as an ingredient or something. She could believe how completely ignorant he was of friendship. Yes he knew how to make your dreams come true for favors back in the fade and her original world but ever since she had accepted his offer almost a year ago he hadn't shown her a true kindness or friendship despite everything she had done with him.

In her anger she had accidentally changed back to her human form and didn't bother to change back not caring if anyone she knew saw her at the moment. She kept walking at a stiff pace until she found herself in an area where the smells changed and she looked to around to find herself in the garden of the temple.

She took a deep smell and sighed as all the smells soothed her a bit. She smiled warmly to herself and looked around enjoying the scenery and saw lots of flowers in different shapes and sizes. Some were blue with orange in the middle and others were red with black. Some even were just like ones from her world like roses and tulips. She was about to lean over and smell another when she heard another sigh that wasn't hers.

She looked over and saw an ironically blood red dragon; it was ironic because in her real form she was a blood mage. He also had a white chest and wings. His horns were much more ivory white and his eyes almost burned like fire. He resembled Spyro a bit especially his head shape and horns. He looked familiar and the name was on the tip of her tongue… Kirk! That's who it was.

She quickly changed into her dragon form that resembled a high dragon from her world except she purposely made herself smaller to fit in. Her dragon form was black and her wings and chest were a faded grey. Her scales were a bit more rigid and bumpy then normal dragons that were way smooth. Since she wasn't very strong in her normal form she didn't look too strong in her dragon form either, her legs were longer and straighter then the other dragons too and her tail had a much more sharp tail barb at the end of it. Her body was very skinny but not to the point where she looked starving. Her body was very attractive compared to other dragons even matching Cynder's slender body.

She fully changed just as Kirk looked over and said "Oh hey didn't see you there" She smiled and said "No I think you were here first" He nodded "Oh well I guess I'll leave then and give you some peace and quiet" For some reason she hated to see him leave and said feeling characteristically bold "Hey come on, stay a bit, I need someone to talk to right now and I might as well get to know you"

Kirk looked at her obviously caught off guard by that and looked a bit nervous around her but nodded and stayed. She tried to think of something and finally asked "So why'd you come here?" He said a bit nervously "Well I-I just wanted to have some alone time, I just wanted a bit of alone time… and not that type of 'alone time" he said trying to funny and chuckled. Then he asked "You"?

She chuckled getting it not feeling uncomfortable with that joke for some reason and said answering his question "I just wanted to get away from everyone, I just got angry at something and needed some time away from everyone in case I snapped someone's neck" He chuckled but didn't bother to ask when she asked "What's been bothering you anyway?"

Kirk bit his tongue hidden behind his scaly lips and thought about why he had come here.

Half an hour before…

Kirk had gone to find his friends Spyro and Cynder. After walking around a bit he found them walking through the streets with the new dragoness named Solana. When he first laid his fire red eyes on her he instantly thought she was gorgeous and different. Well at least he got the different part right, her legs were slightly longer and looked different then everyone else's. In fact she looked almost like a dragon subspecies if that even existed but she was still different and for him that was a good thing.

He could see they were shopping for something and knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea and walked away in his own thoughts. As he walked away he started to think "Why'd I think that wouldn't be a good idea to go talk to them?" He realized "Oh crap I think I'm afraid to be around her"

He lowered his head realizing this and said "What's wrong with me, why am I being such a coward, why can't I talk to her?" He walked for a few minutes trying to figure out this, during this time he entered the Temple and found himself in the garden and tried to cheer himself up with all the colors and smells until he heard something move somewhere else in the green room.

Present…

"Umm just remembering things" he said making an excuse and she asked "Like what?" she wanted to help him because she liked to help. He gulped and said "Umm…"there was only one thing he could think of that wasn't how he felt about her "… I was thinking of my family and how they died" he frowned now ruining his mood.

She heard and instantly regretted asking and said "I'm sorry" Kirk sighed in depression and walked away wanting to get away before the tears that always came when he thought about them appeared but Solana noticed and said "Wait!"Kirk stopped and turned and suddenly felt her embrace him.

Kirk was so thrown off guard he froze for a second and said confused "What?"She said "Just let it go" for a second he didn't know what she meant until a tear leaked out of his eye and he began to cry finally allowing all his sadness poured out on her shoulder. She wrapped her wings around him making a tighter embrace while Kirk kept crying into her shoulder.

Finally Kirk sniffed and stopped, he lifted his head and looked into her blue eyes and smiled in thanks. He walked away from her embrace and scratched at the ground "Thanks I needed that" He looked down trying to avoid her gaze and hide his blush and she smiled before lifting his head with her claw and said "Your welcome" she licked his cheek and walked away much happier then when she had arrived.

Kirk froze and blushed before finally watching her walk away watching her every sway until she went around the corner and he sighed happily. "Maybe I have more of a chance then I thought"?

**Well that was fun I have to say and I'll try to make another one. As for other chapters by Joel I don't know what she's got in store and I have to thank her for letting me help her with these. Lastly if anyone wants to make a shout out for any couples we haven't used at anytime tell us. But please choose couples that are from games we know and you can check my profile to find ones I like.**

**Admiralkirk**


	3. Demodius and Cynder

**Valentine's Love Drabbles**

**Demodius and Cynder**

**Written by: Admiralkirk**

**A/N All right so this one isn't about Kirk or Solana as I thought but I've always wanted to do something like this with my made up character and Cynder. If you read the bio of Demodius on my profile you'll see that he's had a past with Cynder which explains why he feels romantic towards her. Ok anyway I guess that's all I wanted to say so sit back and enjoy.**

Demodius had been sitting on a small hill watching a house, the lights had gone out about ten minutes ago but he had to make sure everyone was asleep could take any chances of being attacked. There was only one thing he came here to do and that was to infiltrate the house and reach someone that he wanted to talk to.

After another five minutes he felt that it had been enough time and also because he was getting overly impatient. He crept towards the house using the shadows to his advantage in case someone was still awake and got to the outside wall. He looked around with his supreme night vision and puffed into his shadow form and fazed through the wall without a noise.

He looked around before he went back to normal and saw no one. He changed back to normal and headed upstairs. He was following a special sense that anyone who had mated for love got. It was kinda like a sixth sense telling you how close you are to that particular person and knew exactly which room to enter.

Inside the room was the one dragoness he could ever love, Cynder. He walked slowly and silently towards the side of the bed and made a small warm smile as his eyes rested on Cynder's face. He sighed silently as her very presence soothed his soul and risked reaching out his paw to pet her like he did years ago. Her scales were so warm and smooth and all the memories started to flood back.

He had also chosen this night because he knew Spyro was off doing a more diplomatic mission so he wasn't anywhere near here.

It felt so long ago since he was allowed to touch her like that. He looked over her curvy body admiring every detail and thought about how he could easily take her right now and do whatever he wanted but had something more important to do. After a moment he was tempted to kiss her while she slept but knew if he did she might totally reject him.

He lightly nudged her with his paw and she woke groggily. She saw him and thought she was dreaming and said "Demodius get out of my dream" He heard this and used this to his advantage "Cynder I come because you still secretly care for me"

She closed her eyes and opened them again to get some focus and said "I think you're mistaken with that one friend" For some reason when she said friend it made his heart jump "Cynder I didn't know you still considered me a friend?"

Cynder frowned still thinking this was a dream and said "Of course, I may not show it around you but I really want to see you come to our side" she frowned again and Demodius' heart throbbed "I'd love to but you know as well as I do that I can't now that Malefor is around again" She visibly frowned at his predicament and asked "If you could would you leave?"

The question bothered him a bit and he noticed her get out of bed wanting to talk to him more properly, he made a long pause before walking around her and cut her scales just a little and made some of his poison drop into the wound. She was still so tired her body didn't notice and Demodius waited for it to take effect. He completed his circle around her and said "In a way yes but I know where my place is, I know I'll never be able to change"

Cynder gave him a worried look "Demodius, I know you. You're a strong minded and believe it or not I would really enjoy you being with us" As she said this she wobbled a bit as the poison took its effects making her even more tired feeling and lowered her mental barriers even more. With this much disorientation it was almost like she was drunk.

He noticed and smirked since the poison also distorted her vision a bit and said "Cynder you don't look good, please lay down" She nodded and climbed back in bed and Demodius asked "Cynder I think it would be the best in everyone's interest if you came back with me to 'our' master" He was using his most desperate voice to persuade her and she said "Demodius! You know I can't do that!?"

He expected her to resist and said "No, Malefor has a deal. If you come back with me he'll make sure your family lives" Cynder may have been inebriated but she knew a deal like that could easily change and said "That could mean anything, my family could become slaves or be imprisoned or beaten to near death daily, no deal" For her this was slowly turning to a nightmare but for Demodius this was becoming an annoyance, he had come here to offer her a deal to get her back with him at Malefors new lair where they might be able to re-ignite their feelings for each other or just hers. He actually never got permission from his master for this and was doing this only to get her back in his life but was in a losing battle.

Finally Demodius said "Well then I have a quick request" Cynder eyed him suspiciously and said "O-K?" He took a deep breath and said "Remember the old times between you and me?" he asked pointing to her then himself and she nodded "Well remember what we did?" She once again nodded still very suspicious and Demodius "Continued "Will you do the favor of allowing me to have you one last time?"

Cynder gasped almost looking like she had regained her senses and thought; she still thought this was a dream, a very odd dream but this had happened before. She had dreamed on several occasions that she was back in time with her much more 'aggressive' partner and dreamed of the time they had spent 'together' but no dream had ever been this life-like and was never asked it just happened.

Although this felt wrong she said "Fine" Demodius almost didn't believe what he heard and quickly got into his mating mode and crept towards the bed giving her a seductive looked and climbed into the bed walking over top of her and they kissed each other as the night turned to a blur.

**Alright I really wanted to make a full sex scene for this but I couldn't I just don't feel I can do it… yet. I promise that before I'm done doing this I will make a sex scene but for now I think I'm good with this. Thanks for reading; this was more to show that Cynder and Demodius had a still do have a sort of romantic relationship but obviously not enough for Cynder to change sides. Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Admiralkirk **


	4. Solona and Kirk part 2

**Valentine's Day Drabbles**

**Kirk and Solana part 2**

**Written by: Amiralkirk**

**A/N Well I guess this is my next chapter obviously and I thought doing the next Solana and Kirk one would work. This will take place later in the story of Don't fear the Demon, I'll be vague for now because we haven't even come close to this part in the actual story but when the story comes to this point it will make more sense. Alright one other thing feel free to send in couples requests and if we know them well enough we'll try it, but please no really weird ones like my little pony stuff with a human. I guess what I'm trying to say is try to make them semi-believable, I'm not saying they have to be from the same game or same species because I'd gladly do one like Spyro and Elora the faun.**

Spyro, Cynder, Kirk, Solana and Hybris were all travelling back to the Warfang to warn the Guardians that Malefor was back and had one of his old minions back into play. Since Hybris was hurt and he couldn't fly because of his lack of wings they had to walk. By the time they were relatively halfway to the city it became dark and they stopped to rest for the night.

Spyro and Cynder caught food and Solana collected wood for Kirk to make a fire leaving Hybris to do nothing. For him it was fine, he deserved having a break since he beat the strongest creature known to the world and beamed with pride and arrogantly made it apparent that he wanted everyone else to think this too.

"I really showed Malefor didn't I?" Hybris gloated for the umpteenth time and everyone groaned including Solana. She knew he was such an asshole when he did important things but even today was a bit more than usual. Once the deer was cooked, Spyro asked the one question that had been on everyone's mind since they left Malefor's lair "So Hybris, How exactly did you fend off Malefor and Demodius?" He smiled seeing yet another chance to gloat and everyone saw it.

"Well I used my amazing powers to defeat them in one swift stroke" he said smirking with self glorification in his eyes and everyone once again rolled their eyes. From then on they tried to speak about anything besides the battle and Spyro groaned feeling sore. Cynder nuzzled him purring and said "What? You feeling sore, I don't remember you being like that the first time Malefor we fought Malefor?"

Spyro rolled his eyes and said "I think I'll get some shut-eye" Cynder agreed and everyone else followed, even Hybris. Spyro and Cynder slept together while Hybris slept on the other side of the fire from them. Kirk slept slightly away from the fire like Solana who was a meter or two away from him. Soon there were snores and heavy breathing as the last of the sun's rays disappeared.

Later that night…

Kirk awoke hearing something moving around and opened his eyes feeling like he'd pass out anyway and looked around. He saw Solana sitting by the fire which hadn't gone down at all somehow and asked "Solana?" in case he was imagining all this.

She looked back surprised and said "Kirk? You're awake?" Kirk yawned "Well that's right but why you aren't asleep is a better question" She looked away not wanting to talk about it and said "I'm fine I'll go to sleep in a minute" Kirk shook his head not believing her and walked to her side and she looked away even more almost shriveling away as he approached.

Kirk saw and asked "What's wrong?" She sighed at his question and Kirk said trying to get started "Can't sleep?" She nodded and Kirk asked "Why?" She took a minute to answer and finally said in a lower voice "I don't think I can sleep, when I close my eyes I can see him… and what he did to me" she said with a tear of pain going down her eyes.

Kirk knew that Malefor had probably done things to her but what he didn't know and she said without him asking "He tortured me and messed with my mind, he made me see things" she continued to cry now on his shoulder. Kirk draped a wing over her and said "It's going to be fine, alright?"

She cried for awhile and said while gasping for air "I… don't… think… so" Kirk frowned and said "Come on, you'll be fine now. You're safe with us" She continued to gasp for air and said "Thank you, for saving me I mean" Kirk hugged her a bit closer and said "No problem just doing what's right" She pushed away from him shaking her head "No, what you did was more than doing the right thing, you didn't need to come. Malefor could've killed you with a single attack but those three…" she pointed Spyro, Cynder and Hybris "… they can obviously hold their own"

Kirk looked into her blue eyes and said "Alright so maybe I stuck my neck out a little further then I should've what of it?" She smiled and said "I think you know" giving a clever smile. Kirk gave her a confused look "So you think you've got me all figured out now, huh?" Her smirked grew larger and said "Almost but that will take more time. But I think my theory is correct" she said seeing how close they had gotten in their embrace and Kirk let go also noticing and said "Sorry" while scratching his head. He was blushed heavily but his red scales hid it pretty good and he said "Well I guess that was a good talk… ummm good night" he said he scratched at the dirt and walked backwards a bit before going back into a sleeping position for the rest of the night.

Solana smirked and felt like sleeping would be a lot easier now and finally was able to close her eyes with some very different images.

**Yay that one's done, I don't got much to say so see ya until next time.**

**Admiralkirk**


	5. Mathieu and Shealyne

**Mathieu Bellamont and Shealyne**

**Author: Joelcoxriley **

**N/A: This is just a one shot of my OC and Bellamont. It does have some intense situations but doesn't get that bad. **

* * *

The faded moonlight shone through the small window of an inn, the moon the only source of light as it cascaded on the small bed.

For once in many nights, Shealyne could sleep peacefully, her mind not bothered by the endless hunger she struggled to feed daily. There was no tossing and turning in the bed. No sweating and struggled breathes. No horrifying dreams. There was nothing. Only silence and stillness that could only be matched by the Void.

A soft smile crept across Shealyne's face as she nuzzled farther against her pillow, digging her body deeply into the blankets.

Shealyne's ears picked up the sound of something. Like a creaking noise. The woman's brow furrowed as her mind slowly became aware of her surroundings.

The woman shifted slightly as she felt a gentle pressure on her side, Shealyne groaning as she felt the her mind wake, her eyes suddenly shooting open and her heart pounding in terror. Someone was in her room! Even worse, someone was touching her while she was sleeping!

Shealyne turned to smack whoever it was that was touching her but quickly got pinned by the intruder's weight, a gloved hand firmly pressed against her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She couldn't see who it was. All she could see was a shadow and smell the scent of death.

"Shhh..."

Shealyne ceased her struggles as she recognized the voice, her chest franticly heaving up and down and the grip on her mouth loosened, the gloved thumb now gently caressing her cheek.

The woman could feel her pale face heat up as she felt a tongue trail along her collarbone, her partner tilting her head to the side to expose her neck. Shealyne was more that confused. She had absolutely no idea how Mathieu had found her and why he was acting so strangely. He may have not been the most predictable person, but he always had his reasons to act as such, even if others didn't see it.

Mathieu could feel the woman squirm underneath him, a sharp gasp of shock escaping Shealyne as he bit into her exposed flesh. Shealyne whimpered as she felt his teeth break her skin, his hand muffling her cry as blood gently flowed down her neck.

Shealyne looked off to the side, her breathing increasing as Mathieu finally took his hand off her mouth and turned her head so that it faced him. Their eyes locked briefly before Mathieu slammed his lips on hers, biting her lower lip so he could slip his tongue in as he heard the female moan softly. Mathieu couldn't stop himself from smirking.

Annoyed from being woken up from a rare good night's sleep, Shealyne bite Mathieu's tongue with her fangs. Faster than she thought possible, Mathieu tore away from her, blood running down the corner of his mouth. Take that you bastard!

Mathieu paused to look at Shealyne, the woman smiling almost innocently as his eyes narrowed on her. It was only then when Shealyne saw the man smile in an almost twisten fashion did her smile die. She could see the blood thickly staining his teeth in the moonlight.

Trying to move, but failing, Shealyne was pinned down again by the male's weight, her stomach convulsing in discomfort as she felt the cold leather of his gloves go under her sleep shirt.

Not liking the cold, Shealyne tried to push herself into the mattress to get away, shivering as his hands gently trailed her body.

Their tongues were beginning to battle for dominance, but the battle was cut short as Shealyne's eyes widened, feeling his hands almost roughly caress her breasts. What did he think he was doing? He wasn't going to get anything that easily. He woke her up, damn it!

In retaliation, Shealyne yanked his hands out from under her shirt and pulled her sleep shirt to where it properly belonged. At this point she could tell he was annoyed. Before Mathieu could get a hold of her again, Shealyne managed to flip the man on his back, Mathieu squirming only to find himself wrapped in the covers with her. It was then Mathieu noticed a gleam in the moonlight. She had stolen his dagger and had it pressed against his jugular. Fuck.

"Is that what you had planned?" Shealyne asked, her voice soft as Mathieu stopped squirming to get away, now looking at her with the curiosity of a child.

"What? Kill you?" Mathieu asked, suddenly laughing as blood flew out of his mouth. "Dearest Sister, were it my intentions to kill you your blood would already be drained from your body. Your blood illuminated by the moonlight would be such a beautiful sight, would you not agree?"

"I digress." Shealyne spoke, looking at the blade, her heart hurt and thoughts racing. "Have you finally come to end my wretched life like all the others?" Shealyne asked, her voice faltering as her eyes began to water. She couldn't help it. Betrayal was always painful. And so was love.

She felt Mathieu breathe deeply, the man uncomfortable wrapped in the damned sheets with his robe on. The cloth was so thick it often softened blows that would be fatal to the members, but the heaviness made them overheat more often.

"I believe you already know my answer." Mathieu replied, Shealyne slowly lowering the knife, feeling the unnatural coldness of the blade as she set it on the dresser table.

"Then what have you come here for?" Shealyne asked, untangling herself as she got off the man, no longer viewing him as a threat. However, she couldn't help but to feel the pang of fear at the male Breton's lack of an answer.

"For you." Mathieu answered after a pause, the man sitting up. Shealyne could swear she had the blankest expression on her face she ever had in her whole life. That certainly cleared things up.

"Please, be mine for just one more night." Mathieu whispered, Shealyne's eyes glowing a soft red as she looked at him with curiosity.

"I...is there a reason for this?" Shealyne asked, Mathieu staring her down with such intensity she felt uncomfortable.

"Will you be the mother of my children?" Mathieu asked, Shealyne caught completely off guard as she froze, the man's eyes shone brightly like the excitement of a child's as his voice quavered with nervousness and fear.

"I..." Shealyne paused. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she was now in an extremely dangerous situation. If she said no, Mathieu would most likely snap at the rejection. Or not. She never could tell what he was thinking. She did know, however, that she felt bad for the man. All he wanted was a family made out of flesh and blood. Not a family bound by spilled blood.

Mathieu glanced nervously at her, his heart pounding wildly in fear and dismay. He could feel the sweat run down his brow and his hands begin to shake.

'She wouldn't say no would she? She is different, yes? She isn't like Maria. Or is she like Maria? No, no, no, no, no, no. Not again! It will not happen again! Maybe...maybe Mother is right? Mother is always right.' Mathieu thought, his mind beginning to race as doubt plagued his mind, Mathieu feeling his chest clench up as his eyes swiftly glanced to the dagger on the table.

'One slash. Just one slash and it will all flow from her beautiful neck.' Mathieu thought, wondering if he could slash her throat hard enough that he would sever her spinal chord and her head would roll onto the floor like his mother's. He wondered if her blood would seep down through the floorboards like his mother's as well.

"I...I will." Shealyne answered, feeling like she could speak no other answer. Really, what could she say?

"W...you will? Truly?" Mathieu asked, his heart skipping a beat as cold fear overwhelmed him. Did she truly say that? Or was that just his mind playing tricks on him, making him hear what he so desperatly wanted to hear.

"Yes. I will." Shealyne answered, smiling softly as Mathieu breathed a deep sigh in relief, his nerves calming down. Mother was wrong about her.

Shealyne watched as Mathieu broke into a smile, his eyes shining as he seemed to bounce in place with childish excitement once more. Whatever nervousness the man had before seemed to be gone. She wasn't sure why he was so urgent on the matter or how this night would be different. Perhaps he just needed reassurance or he was tired of waiting?

Mathieu leaned forward and kissed her gently, whatever aggression he displayed earlier seemed to gone. Shealyne could feel his heart beat increase as she kissed back, the man stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Will you allow me to show you the beauty that I see here tonight? No blood, no killing, no death. Just life beginning anew." Mathieu asked, Shealyne giggling before nodded, the woman yelping as she was pinned once again on the bed. She couldn't help but laugh as her partner began to kiss her neck, the man hurriedly taking off his robe, cursing on how he suddenly he felt hot.


	6. Guilbert and Shealyne

Guilbert and Shealyne

Author: Joelcoxriley

N/A: This is just an old one shot I wrote cause I thought it would be cute.

* * *

"Who's Mommy's little helpers? Who's Mommy's little boys? You are! Yes, you are!" Shealyne cooed, her voice slightly high pitched as she couldn't help but smile at her two babies.

"Dearest...what did you do to our sons?" Guilbert asked, raising an eyebrow at seeing his kids dressed in tiny...wait, were they dressed as cows?

"Aren't they just adorable, Guilbert?" Shealyne asked, smiling up at her partner from her position on the floor. "What sound do moo cows make, Silas? Can you make the sound for Mommy?" Shealyne cooed softly, the twins laying side by side on the floor, their small legs and arms twitching as they stared wide eyed up at their mother.

Guilbert smiled as he walked into the small living room that doubled as a kitchen, getting down on his knees next to Shealyne. She didn't expect her sons to answer. They were far too young yet, just barely three months of age. The scent of their mother's womb no longer lingering as it did in their first few weeks of life.

The male Breton watched his sons squirm, Connor drooling out of the corner of his mouth slightly as his small fists clenched and unclenched. Guilbert found his eyes drifting to the window, watching the snow fall to the ground as the wind caused the flakes to dance.

"Are you alright, Guilbert?" Shealyne asked, noticing his silence. She knew why. It has been a little over a year since Albert Jemane's death.

"I'm fine, Shealyne. I'm just wondering of what my father would think." Guilbert spoke, looking at Shealyne as he smiled almost sadly.

"Well, I think I know what he thinks." Shealyne responded softly, beginning to lean against her partner.

"Oh? You do?" Guilbert asked, teasing slightly as Shealyne nuzzled into the crook of his neck, nodding.

"Of course I do." Shealyne purred, Guilbert chuckling slightly.

"Care to enlighten me, love?" Guilbert asked, Shealyne feeling his breath on her skin as she giggled.

"Well, for one, your father would be proud of you for caring for him when he was in need." Shealyne started. "He would be proud of you for finding Reynald. He would be proud of you for reclaiming Weatherleah. And he would be proud of you for having sons."

"Yes! Father would surely be proud that his grandchildren are dressed as cattle." Guilbert laughed. "Speaking of which, why cows?"

"Why?" Shealyne asked, picking up a random twin, Connor laughing as his head bobbed every which way, his chubby arms and legs flailing slightly in playfulness, drool running down the baby's short chin. "How can you ask why? Did you see this little face?" Shealyne cooed again, showing Guilbert their baby as she playfully shoved Connor towards his father.

"Yes, it is cute." Guilbert smiled softly, taking his son as Connor's limbs flailed again, the baby laughing. Connor's head bobbled side to side, the cow's button eyes staring at the male Breton. It was then that he noticed the cow's underbelly was a pale pink color with small buttons sewed on to represent utters. The cow costumes even had small tails with cotton on the ends.

"Shealyne?...When did you do this?" Guilbert asked, Shealyne smiling sheepishly.

"Well, what do you think I did the whole time while I was pregnant?" Shealyne asked, Guilbert's expression going blank at the realization.

"You thought we would have daughters?" Guilbert asked, Shealyne scratching herself in slight embarrassment.

"Hahaha...well, for all we knew we could have had daughters. Besides, the buttons make it cute! Look at the little button utters, Guilbert!" Shealyne squealed, the woman obviously ecstatic.

"Alright, alright. It's cute, love. Even if you did think our sons would be daughters." Guilbert laughed slightly, Shealyne elbowing him gently.

"I bet you thought we would have daughters, too."

"I thought we were only going to have one. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Guilbert muttered. It was true. The poor Jemane stressed himself out so bad during Shealyne's labor. He had been blind in worry and panic at knowing his wife would not have a vaginal birth. He surely thought the mother of his child would die from blood loss. He nearly fainted at suddenly finding out that he was the father of not one child, but two. It was both the best and worst day of his life.

"I'm sorry, Guilbert." Shealyne muttered softly, her eyes looking at him with sadness. He had no idea why her labor really was so strenuous. Still, she knew her partner partly blamed himself for the horrifying birth.

"There's no need to apologize, Shealyne. You couldn't help it." Guilbert replied. "No woman could have done what you did." Guilbert spoke, kissing her gently as Shealyne pushed her body closer to his, the parents being careful as to not crush their baby.

Shealyne pulled away, smiling as she picked up Silas, facing the baby toward his father and twin brother.

"Look, Silas! Who is that? Is that your brother? Is that Connor?" Shealyne cooed, Silas making high pitched noises in happiness.

The parents heard someone walk down the stairs, their footsteps a bit unsteady as they rounded the corner.

"'Ello, Guilbert. Hello...everyone else." Reynald yawned tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you all right, Reynald? You sober?" Guilbert asked, handing Connor to the woman, who somehow juggled both twins as Guilbert approached his brother, steadying him.

"Don't shout, will you? My head hurts something terrible..." Reynald whined, Guilbert shaking his head at his brother.

"Sit down, Reynald. I'll...go get firewood." Guilbert spoke slowly, walking out of the small house.

Reynald sat on a chair, his sight blurry from excessive drinking, the man taking a moment to focus. It was then he noticed his nephews dressed as...what were they dressed as? He couldn't tell. Either way it made him laugh.

Guilbert returned with multiple logs, throwing them on the dying fire as it started to crackle, coming alive again.

"I'm excited." Shealyne spoke suddenly, rocking the twins up and down as Guilbert joined her by the fire to keep warm.

"Why?" Guilbert asked, glancing at his twin to notice Reynald passed out. Or dead. It didn't make much difference.

"It's their first winter." Shealyne replied, smiling before looking at the twin boys, Guilbert smiling gently.

"That it is, dearest. That it is."


	7. Kirk and Glacia

**Love drabbles**

**Kirk and Glacia**

**Written by: Admiralkirk**

**A/N Hey guys if anyone actually took my invite from Family and stuff and reads this stuff you should know pretty well why I chose these two. Second I'd like to thank Joelcoxriley for giving me the ideas of this drabble you're a amazing. Lastly for anyone from my actual stories I'll be writing slowly I broke my finger in a skiing accident sorry for the inconvenience.**

It was dark and not just the normal outside dark. No this was a dark that not even his dragon eyes could adjust to but he could see himself perfectly fine like a weird invisible light illuminated him. He couldn't remember how he got here but knew that however he did it; it wasn't physical of any kind.

After some time thinking in the soundless black void he could swear he could sense someone in the darkness. He tried to figure out where it was coming from and walked forward when suddenly a small wall of fire exploded in front of him and he back off. The fire stopped and he stepped forward again to see it come up again.

He shrugged and walked in another direction and the fire exploded up in front of him there too. He tried every direction and it ended up making a circle around him and he growled in frustration. He was trapped and didn't like it one bit, he sat down thinking over his options.

He couldn't possibly fly since there was no wind at all and the fire shot too high for him to jump. He shook his head seeing no way out until that feeling of another presence came back again. He looked around until his eyes stopped on something fazing into the black void.

After a moment he could tell it was a dragon but it felt so familiar, the colour started to appear and it was a very familiar blue. Finally he realized who it was a frowned as the figure seemed to see him too. She came into full view and he yelled "Glacia!" She frowned and said "Kirk?"

"Where are we?" she asked trying to walk to him but a blast of cold nitrogen like gas shot in front of her and she jumped back. Kirk said "I tried but mine won't let me leave either" he said sorrowfully. She frowned more sat down like he did.

Kirk hated this, he could take being in this endless void as long as he could at least feel the comforting touch of his beloved mate but sadly she was mere feet from him and he could even get close to her. She looked to the side trying to forget he was there to help herself. Kirk started pacing back and forth still trying to find a way out of this stupid trap making sure not to set off the fire.

He sighed as time went by and still had no clue and looked to see Glacia watching him with pleading eyes almost like she was asking "You got any ideas?" He lowered his head feeling defeat and he said "Glacia I don't know how to get out of here" he couldn't lie to her but could tell telling her that lowered her hopes to near nothing.

He sat there for about half an hour the feeling of loneliness bearing down on him even with Glacia only a few feet away until a dumb idea came to him. He almost dismissed it but he had to get to Glacia especially now since Glacia started sobbing in fear.

He got to all fours and made sure Glacia could see him and said "Glacia I'm coming over, if I don't make it I love you" he ran forward and the jets of flame exploded from the ground and Kirk almost stopped but jumped forward through the fire then through the cold air he landed on the ground panting from sudden changes of heat on his body and shivered but also had small seared marks all over his scales.

He could lift his head and he turned it left and right but couldn't see Glacia's feet anywhere but couldn't keep his eyes open until they completely closed.

Suddenly both dragons woke up from their slumber breathing heavily and letting off a bad odor which was the dragon equivalent of sweating and Kirk had his paw over his chest since it was pumping so hard. He finally looked left and felt Glacia wrap her wings and front legs around him in a tight hug. Kirk embraced her too and said "Don't worry I'm here, it wasn't real"

She had a small tear going down her eye and said "I know, I love you. And I know you do now too, you'd do anything for me" Kirk smiled knowing he had shown that in their somehow connected dream and he sighed happily.

**Kinda short but I think it did what I wanted it to do. Anyway thanks to Joelcoxriley for giving me the idea and I'll have the next drabble hopefully soon.**

**Admiralkirk**


End file.
